


Thirty Questions

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [7]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Debbie Pov, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Canon, Smut, Strapless Dildo, Switch!Debbie, Switch!Lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: It's Lou's thirtieth birthday, and during a drinking game, Debbie reveals that she has strapped up for girls in the past. Lou is surprisingly intrigued, and Debbie is more than willing to pursue those curiosities. After all, it's Lou's birthday, and she should have everything she wants.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Thirty Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_get_your_top_hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_get_your_top_hat/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary, babe! <3

**Spring 1999**

Debbie’s heels clicked dully down the escalator. She slid to the left past two women chatting happily with brown paper bags on their arms and slipped a thick Chanel wallet out of one of the women’s purses and into her own pocket. At the bottom of the escalator, she turned right and paused for a moment to survey her route to the exit, taking in the risks and methodically disabling each security device on the perfume boxes in her pockets. It was the middle of May, but spring was late that year, and it was still chilly enough outside to allow for a thin – albeit roomy – coat. Confident with her assessment, Debbie meandered between racks of Spring Lines, picking up a few choice pieces here and there.

“Good evening shoppers,” a perky female voice echoed over the loudspeaker, “Bloomingdales will be closing in ten minutes. Please proceed to the nearest service desk to complete your purchases. We will be happy to welcome you back tomorrow at nine am. Thank you for shopping at Bloomingdales!”

Debbie sighed and stepped into line at the checkout counter, smiling warmly at the woman in front of her as she calculated the exact price of the woman’s very, _very_ fancy watch. She could steal it, sell it for a few grand if she found the right people, or get in touch with Tammy about fencing it. Or she could steal it for herself or for _Lou_. _For Lou._ Debbie felt her mouth twitch, but she shook her head. No, that would be too much too soon. They had only known each other for four months, and while Debbie couldn’t deny that this was the best she had felt in years, the criminal world was never that simple. Besides, they had already decided on Lou’s birthday gift: perfume – as many bottles as they could get in a single evening. Debbie would take on Bloomingdales, Barney’s, and Macy’s; Lou was in charge of Sak’s, Bergdorf, and Marshall Field’s.

Debbie used stolen cash to pay for a tube of lipstick and slipped the purchase into her pocket next to the pilfered perfume. Surreptitiously sliding the security devices out of her coat and into a rubbish bin by the door, Debbie stepped out onto the street and turned left. She liked to walk, even when it was cold. Sure, the subway was faster and the crowds down below could provide an easy hunting ground for a thief, but it was too easy to lose one’s bearings down there. Besides, opportunities were missed when you sped from one side of the city to the other without even seeing _New York_. Walking was better, when possible.

Lou was waiting for her on the western corner of Park and 58th, smoking a cigarette as she leaned against the brick wall outside an upscale linen store. Behind her, Debbie spotted a cluster of taxis at the entrance of the Four Seasons. Lou’s eyes met hers from across the street, though Lou didn’t budge from her spot. She blew smoke up to the stars, and then watched Debbie make her way across with a crowd of tourists. Debbie felt a now-familiar swoop in her stomach, a clenching in her core that heralded Lou’s presence these days. Lou’s eyes traveled over her – tracing lines from where Debbie’s wrists vanished into her pockets, up to her shoulders, and down around the curves of her simple black dress that flapped around her knees. A smirk played across Lou’s lips, making her eyes twinkle ice blue in the light of the street lamps. Debbie was used to slinking through shadows, but Lou made her feel wonderfully _seen_ , and the novelty of it hadn’t worn off yet. 

“Successful?” Lou asked as Debbie drew nearer. She flicked the butt of her cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her silver block heel.

“Of course.” Debbie stepped close to her and brought her lips to Lou’s ear. “Happy birthday, baby.” She kissed Lou’s cheek as she drew away.

“I’m _old_ ,” Lou groaned as she pushed herself away from the wall and matched Debbie’s strides along 58th St towards Madison Avenue.

“Oh, stop. I’m older,” Debbie chided.

“I suppose. What’d you get me?”

“Perfume.”

Lou scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Debbie…”

“I’m not telling you what kind. It’s your _birthday_ , and I let you choose your present, at least let me surprise you with the specifics.”

Lou sighed in a self-pitying way. “Fine.”

They dodged between tourists and taxis, zigzagging several blocks until Central Park came into view, dark but for the streetlamp-lit paths. Debbie let her hand slide into Lou’s and squeezed. She loved the city at night, loved the shadows and the mystery, but also the elegance and glamour. “Walk the park with me?” she asked, looking sideways at Lou as they waited to cross 5th Avenue.

Lou smirked. “Maybe on _your_ birthday.”

Debbie raised her eyebrows. “What, you have other plans for tonight or something?”

Lou squeezed Debbie’s hand and leaned in to brush her lips over the shell of Debbie’s ear. “Maybe I do.” Her breath tickled Debbie’s neck, and she shivered.

“Oh,” she breathed, suddenly very aware of the warmth of Lou standing beside her and of heat between her legs.

Lou’s smirk morphed into a genuine smile. “Interested?” she asked.

“Very,” Debbie replied matter-of-factly, looking straight ahead once more as the crosswalk signal changed. “Home?” She tugged Lou across the street towards the nearest metro station.

**

“Go over the rules again?”

Lou rolled her eyes. “You ask a question,” Lou explained. “If I don’t answer, I take half a shot.” She pointed to the bottle of vodka on the coffee table. 

“Why not a whole shot?” Debbie asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Because I’d like both of us to be alive by the end of this.”

Debbie smirked. “Fair enough. But let’s make it thirty questions instead of twenty in honor of the occasion.” She raised her empty shot glass in Lou’s direction.

“Don’t remind me. Do you want to go first?”

Debbie shook her head. “No, it’s your birthday not mine.” Lou slumped into the couch cushions with a groan. “This was _your_ idea,” Debbie reminded her in a sing-song voice.

“I know, I know. You’re really irritating, you know that?”

Debbie smirked.

“Okay,” Lou went on. “What was the first thing you stole?”

“Danny’s teddy bear.”

Lou’s smile was so warm it made Debbie blush. “He insists he _gave_ it to me,” Debbie went on, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that always seemed to awaken when Lou smiled like that. “But I’m pretty sure I stole it.” Lou laughed. The butterflies flapped harder. “My turn,” Debbie said, trying to cover her blush by talking. “What was the first crime you ever committed?”

“Besides crimes of fashion around 1985, I think it was counterfeiting money so I could get free lunch at school.” Lou smiled reminiscently.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Debbie chided. “That’s far too clever to have been your first. Take a shot.”

“I’m not _lying_ ,” Lou insisted, pulling her knees to her chest to mirror Debbie’s position on the opposite side of the couch.

“Didn’t your parents notice?”

“That’s another question. Wait your turn or take a shot,” Lou said, one finger pointing at Debbie. “Do you have any siblings other than Danny?” she asked as Debbie grudgingly swallowed half a shot of vodka.

Debbie hesitated for a second, making sure the memories flashing through her brain didn’t show on her face. “No,” she said finally. “Not anymore.” She was surprised that it didn’t feel bad to _tell_ Lou. Maybe honesty was worth something after all.

Lou grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” Debbie nodded. “So,” she went on before Lou could continue apologizing. “ _Did_ your parents notice?”

Lou sighed. “No.” Debbie narrowed her eyes at her, trying to see the lie, but no – the lines and angles of Lou’s face betrayed truth. “What happened last time you messed up a job?” Lou asked.

Debbie grinned, unfolded her legs from the couch, and reached for the vodka once more. She poured herself half a shot and tipped it back, relishing the burn as the cold liquor slid down her throat. She kept her eyes fixed on Lou, almost challenging. 

“Seriously?” Lou asked, eyebrows raised.

“Seriously. Business is business.” Debbie folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the arm of her chair, watching Lou with a grin still teasing her lips.

Lou shrugged. “Your turn,” she conceded.

“What was your favorite birthday ever?” Debbie asked. She propped her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head into her hand.

Lou tossed her head back, platinum hair catching the light from the lamp on the side table. “Easy,” she said. “This one. What’s yours?”

Debbie thought for a second. “One year, Danny took me to Disneyland. I think I was about twelve. We stole tickets, money, tokens – you name it. Didn’t pay for anything all weekend, and I made myself sick eating ice cream.” Debbie made a mental note that she needed to visit Danny again. The prison wasn’t far, and even though he had been taciturn and annoying during her last visit, he was still important. She shook the thoughts away. “Why is this year your favorite?” she asked Lou.

Lou shrugged and reached for the vodka. Debbie saw a rosy blush on her cheeks that was as good as an answer even if Debbie couldn’t quite reason it out. Lou took her shot as though it were water. “Not bad,” she commented, eying the vodka bottle with a critical eye before turning her gaze back to Debbie. “How’d you find out about me?”

Debbie thought back, remembered glaring at Rusty across a grimy diner table as he expanded on trying to snag a stake-out right out from under the nose of “some Australian dyke.” Debbie scowled at the memory. “I told you,” she said. “Someone told me you were watching that club, I just—”

“Yeah, but _who_?” Lou asked, leaning forward a bit. 

Debbie sighed, giving Lou a hard look. “I can’t tell you. I might kiss and tell, but I don’t share contacts, not unless they’re going to be joining us on a job.” Debbie reached for the vodka, poured herself half a shot, and downed it.

Lou looked satisfied. “I can appreciate that,” she said, nodding slowly.

“Thanks.” Debbie tossed her a small smile. “When did you come to New York?”

“89. When did you?”

Debbie scoffed. “In utero. This city’s in my blood.”

Lou smiled. “I suppose it is.”

“What’s in your blood, Lou?” The question fell naturally from Debbie’s lips, and she felt a little pleased with herself for coming up with something personal and a little poetic. Lou bit her lip, considering Debbie’s question. She was silent for a long time, long enough that Debbie began to get slightly nervous that she had overstepped. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Lou said at last. She gave Debbie a self-deprecating smile as she reached for the vodka. Debbie was tempted to stop her, because Lou wasn’t _refusing_ to answer, she just didn’t _have_ an answer, but Debbie stayed silent. She didn’t want to interrupt Lou’s pensive expression. “It used to be Melbourne,” Lou said at last after pouring herself a shot. She held the vodka up to eye level, inspecting it as though it could tell her the answer she was seeking. Debbie caught a flash of bright, ice blue as her eye shone through the liquid. Finally, Lou sighed and tipped the liquor down her throat. She set her glass down on the table. “It’s not anymore,” she added at last, fixing Debbie with a piercing, curious expression that Debbie couldn’t decipher. Debbie opened her mouth, though she didn’t have any words prepared. Lou smirked and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Debbie’s ear. “What’s the longest you’ve gone without stealing something?”

Debbie laughed. “Maybe a week?”

“Maybe?”

“If that.”

“Figured.” Lou grinned. “Did you even eat?”

“I think I was ill,” Debbie said. “But that’s a second question.” She shook her finger at Lou. “You should take a shot for that.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Lou asked, reaching once more for the vodka.

Debbie smirked, deciding not to call her out on yet another question. “What was your first kiss?” she asked, once Lou had replaced the vodka on the table. 

Lou licked her lips, mischief dancing in her eyes. “Why, are you jealous?” Debbie raised her eyebrows at her. Lou rolled her eyes and groaned. “ _Fine_ , I’ll take a shot for that _rhetorical_ question, but only if you take a shot for not answering it.”

Debbie shrugged and reached for the vodka and their glasses. She poured a half-shot for each of them and passed Lou her glass. They tipped the liquor back in unison. _Two full shots in_ , Debbie calculated to herself. “So?” she prompted Lou.

"I was fourteen. She was my best friend.” Lou tapped her finger against the side of her empty shot glass. It made a dull ringing sound, like water droplets. “She wasn’t so much after that.”

Debbie winced. “Sorry.”

“Thanks,” Lou sighed. “And you?”

Debbie remembered snow and being too warm on an overcrowded bus in a Burberry coat she had stolen from her mother’s closet. “We used to take the city bus into school in the winter. He was one of Danny’s friends. I was thirteen. He must have been sixteen or seventeen.” Lou grimaced sympathetically. “It wasn’t the best.” Debbie finished lightly. Lou didn’t need to know the details, didn’t need to know that Debbie could still hear the sound of Danny’s fist colliding with the boy’s nose.

“Sounds less than ideal.”

Debbie shrugged. “Yeah.

Debbie settled into a rhythm, raising questions she never thought she would muster the courage to ask, and answering more candidly than she ever had in her life. She still avoided questions about jobs, and Lou took two more half shots before Debbie gave up asking anything about Australia, but it felt good to trust someone, felt good to be honest for once. A pleasant buzz gathered at the corners of her mind after she had drunk six times. She moved closer to Lou on the couch, meeting her in the middle. Lou was warm and smiling, and Debbie felt a hot flush in her cheeks as her fingers traced circles on Debbie’s bare knee. The closeness made her feel brave.

“What’s your most embarrassing moment?” she asked, resting her chin on Lou’s shoulder.

Lou smiled good-naturedly, but reached for the vodka all the same. “I’m not answering that.”

“Oh, come on,” Debbie prodded, “I’ll tell you mine.”

Lou swallowed her half-shot of vodka. “Yeah?” she said, voice dripping with skepticism. “What’s yours?”

Debbie bit her lip and averted her eyes from Lou’s, heart beating high in her throat. “A few years ago, Rusty—”

“Who’s Rusty?” Lou interrupted. “And _yes_ , I’ll take an extra shot for the question.”

“Rusty is Danny’s…Danny’s partner, _crime_ partner, although…” Debbie shrugged. “I always thought there could be more there, but who knows? Anyway, Rusty walked in on me with some girl from a bar. It was _stupid_. I was staying with Danny, and I should have just gotten a hotel room, but I didn’t, and there we were. There _I_ was, fucking her on a cock I stole from a fancy sex shop. He was embarrassed, couldn’t look at me for at least a week. I was mortified. Danny was…well, he didn’t know I liked women, so it was a lot for him to take in.” Debbie shook her head and felt mirth bubbling in her chest. The whole situation seemed very funny now that so much time had passed. Looking up at Lou at last, Debbie saw amusement in her eyes. She ran her lips between her teeth, trying to hold in her laughter, but Lou’s lip twitched, and Debbie couldn’t help herself. She buried her face in Lou’s neck, laughing until her ribs ached, Lou laughing along with her.

“Have you ever been caught in a similar situation?” Debbie asked several minutes later, a little breathless.

Lou snorted. “Once or twice. But can we talk about the fact that _you_ strapped up for some girl and not for me?”

Debbie felt herself blush. “Didn’t seem like you’d be into that.

Lou frowned contemplatively. “I wouldn’t have been before _you_ , but now…”

Debbie sat up a bit straighter on the couch, attention piqued by the darkening of Lou’s tone. “Do you…” She swallowed and started again. “Do you _want_ that, baby?” she asked softly, reaching out to caress Lou’s cheek.

“I’m intrigued,” Lou admitted, leaning into Debbie’s palm, “as long as you’ll enjoy it, too.”

“Oh, I will,” Debbie assured her. “Do you want to see your options?”

**

Less than ten minutes later, Debbie was sipping a vodka soda, which – though she wouldn’t admit it to Lou – was mostly soda, leaning with her elbows propped on the back of the couch. She needed a clear head for this after all, and her tolerance had always been embarrassingly low. Lou’s eyes traveled over the array of toys laid out on the coffee table, appraising her choices. Debbie watched her, trying not to feel overly self-conscious at the idea of Lou seeing her wearing whatever she chose. It had never felt natural, and sometimes that was where the thrill of it lay, but with Lou it was more important that it felt right. She had never been with someone this long, never bothered to find out what it was like to just _trust_. If this was what Lou wanted, she wanted to try, too, and maybe that was enough.

“Does this one work without a harness?” Lou asked curiously, picking up a deep purple toy.

Debbie nodded. “It does for me.” The toy was tightly curved with an insertable bulb on one end and a long, smooth phallus on the other.

Lou raised her eyebrows. “Impressive.”

Debbie smiled and sipped her drink, trying to calm herself. More than anything else, she didn’t want Lou to feel uncomfortable or obligated. It was Lou’s birthday after all, and Debbie was willing to put Lou’s satisfaction before anything else. If that meant strapping up, Debbie would gladly do so. If it meant burying her head between Lou’s thighs and forgetting the toys all together, that was fine, too. Lou was still holding the dark purple toy, long fingers wrapped around it, and God, if that wasn’t a fine sight, Debbie didn’t know what was. All of a sudden, despite her previous reservations, Debbie very much wanted to know what it looked like to have Lou on her back with that toy disappearing into her. Her fingers trembled slightly as she took another sip of her drink.

“You like it, don’t you?” Lou asked, looking over her shoulder with her eyes twinkling at Debbie.

“I do,” Debbie admitted.

“Hey, you okay?” Lou asked, placing the toy back on the coffee table and repositioning herself on her knees on the couch with her elbows propped next to Debbie’s. She looked concerned. “If you’re not into this—”

“I am,” Debbie interrupted her. She moved so that her forearm pressed against Lou’s. The touch was steadying. “I _really_ am, it’s just…it’s never really felt right with anyone, but with you…”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Lou said, somehow managing to smirk and smile at the same time. Debbie felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She bit her lip. Lou leaned close, tilting her head to bring her lips close to Debbie’s. “I want you to _fuck_ me, Debbie. I want you inside me, want to come like that.”

Debbie nodded vigorously and kissed her, unable to speak just yet. Lou’s lips were soft and yielding under her own, and Debbie pressed forward, licking into Lou’s mouth with fervor. “Yes,” she mumbled into the kiss. “I want—” The rest of her sentence was lost in the pressure of Lou’s mouth against hers, so sweet and warm that Debbie swooned, and Lou had to steady the hand holding her drink before it spilled onto the couch. Debbie leaned her forehead into Lou’s and took several deep breaths, clearing her head just enough to speak. “I want you, baby.”

Lou hummed contentedly against Debbie’s cheek and then reached behind her to pick up the toy and hand it to Debbie. “Go get ready,” she murmured. “I’ll be here.”

The butterflies flapped against Debbie’s ribs, but she gripped the toy tightly and willed her hands to stop shaking as she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She lay the toy carefully on the dresser and began to undress, trying not to overthink everything. Her underwear stuck to her slightly as she removed them, and she realized for the first time how aroused she was. It was comforting, steeled her nerves. Reservations and doubts were par for the course, she reminded herself, and Lou _wanted_ this, and she wanted Lou. It was simple, really. She didn’t remove her bra – the black lace was too pretty, and it gave her a sort of confidence to appreciate the way the shape of it highlighted the curve of each breast. She weighed the dildo in her hand before slipping the shorter end between her legs. She teased herself a little, ran the shape of it through her folds, gathering her wetness. The bulb slipped inside with little resistance, and Debbie felt a rush of pride at that, knew Lou in particular liked how easily she could _take_ things. She let the toy settle inside herself for a second, just to make sure it would stay in position. Then she picked up the lube from her bedside table and walked back out to the living room, resolutely ignoring the undeniable weirdness of the weight between her legs.

Her resolve was strengthened by Lou’s expression – the way her lips parted as soon as she saw Debbie, the way her legs splayed further open where she sat on the couch. “Fuck,” Lou whispered. Her eyes darted between Debbie’s face and the dildo.

“Like what you see?” Debbie asked.

Lou nodded wordlessly, one hand toying with a button of her dark green dress shirt. It was already open almost all the way to her ribs, but her fingers undid the rest of the buttons deftly before moving to the fastening of her tight silver pants. Debbie felt her mouth go dry as she watched Lou undress for her. She stepped forward to help her, kneeling to unzip each of her ankle boots before tugging at her pants until Lou lifted her hips just enough to slide them down her thighs. Lou’s silk shirt fluttered onto a couch cushion, and her underwear were tossed over Debbie’s shoulder.

“These stay,” Debbie said firmly, running her fingers across the clatter of necklaces splayed over Lou’s chest and catching the edge of her cream lace bra in the process. Lou smirked, and Debbie kissed her, leaning over her on the couch with her hair falling in curtains around them until Lou’s hand brushed it to one side. Lou’s other hand traveled down Debbie’s body, finally closing around the length of purple silicone between Debbie’s legs. Debbie gasped as Lou pressed the toy deeper into her and against her.

Lou chuckled. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d enjoy it, were you?” she asked.

Debbie hummed a laugh against Lou’s temple. “No, I wasn’t.” She gasped again as Lou’s hands settled on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles over her skin and eliciting shivers down Debbie’s spine.

Lou sat forward on the couch and looked up at Debbie, blue eyes dark and sparkling. “You’re beautiful, Debs.” Debbie felt the words inside her, swirling. Lou leaned forward, pulled the black lace of Debbie’s bra aside, and laved her tongue over Debbie’s left nipple, eyes closed. Electric heat shot from Debbie’s breast to her core, and she tensed her inner muscles to ensure that the dildo stayed inside her as a wave of wetness threatened to dislodge it. She breathed deeply, chest rising and falling under Lou’s mouth. Her fingers threaded into Lou’s hair, holding her gently in place as Lou shifted to her right nipple, teasing with teeth and tongue.

“Lou,” Debbie whispered, almost warningly.

“How do you want me, honey?” Lou asked, not looking up from her focus on Debbie’s breasts.

Debbie carded her fingers through Lou’s hair and bent to kiss the top of her head. “On your back, baby.”

“Think we’ll make it to the bed?” Lou asked, eyes flicking up to Debbie’s.

Debbie felt her legs tremble. “I certainly won’t,” she admitted, smiling. “The floor will work.”

“Mm, thought so.” Lou stood up slowly, kissing and licking her way up Debbie’s chest to her neck, her jaw, her lips. She guided Debbie around the coffee table, kicking a few pillows into place as she did so. Debbie felt drunk on her taste, her scent – the vodka was long forgotten but for a cursory burn along the length of Lou’s tongue, which Debbie savored. Lou moved again, kissing down Debbie’s body this time, falling to her knees before her to brush her lips against the tip of the purple silicone between Debbie’s thighs. She settled herself on the rug with cushions under her hips and head, and Debbie followed her, nuzzling into Lou’s neck. Her hair smelled like mint.

Debbie willed her head to clear, concentrated on the minute details of Lou’s body under her lips and fingers instead of on the arousal coursing through her own veins. Her pulse beat between her legs, and every time Lou nudged the dildo, Debbie couldn’t prevent a moan from escaping her lips. Still, she was able to keep her wits about her enough to realize that Lou, too, was making heady sounds of pleasure, and Debbie relished every one. She traced Lou’s hips bones with the fingers of one hand and dipped lower to find her warm and wet. As if on cue, Lou’s legs fell open to frame Debbie’s hips, and Debbie laughed into Lou’s neck.

“I didn’t expect you to be quite this eager,” she whispered, voice heavy and rough from her own arousal.

“Me neither,” Lou replied breathlessly as Debbie sucked over her pulse point while simultaneously spreading the wetness between Lou’s legs with two fingers. The hard length of silicone rested in the divot of Lou’s hip joint, and Debbie felt Lou rock her hips towards it.

“Patience, baby,” Debbie instructed, but she shifted just enough to rub the long end of the dildo through Lou’s folds, against her clit. 

Lou groaned, head falling back to expose her neck as she rolled her herself against the toy, seeking pressure. The movement of the silicone against Lou shifted the shorter end inside Debbie, eliciting sharp electric bursts of pleasure that made Debbie’s fingers tremble. Debbie fell into a rhythm, teeth and tongue on Lou’s neck as her hips rocked in steady, minute movements, waiting until…

“Come on, Debs, I’m more than ready. Want you inside me, honey, please. Only you, come _on,_ Debbie.” Lou gasped and sighed the words against Debbie’s temple.

Debbie smiled and sat back on her heels between Lou’s spread legs, taking in the sight before her – Lou’s hair spread across the brocade throw pillow, Lou’s kiss swollen lips, her cream lace bra pulled down on the right to expose one straining nipple, the ripple of muscle in her abdomen as she panted for breath, the swollen wetness between her legs where just the tip of the dildo rested against her skin. There was a dark patch on the pillow under her hips, and Debbie realized Lou was dripping, actually _dripping_ , for her. _For her_.

“You’re amazing like this, you know that?” Debbie asked conversationally as she reached for the bottle of lube on the coffee table and snapped it open. She poured a generous amount onto the toy and spread it evenly, enjoying the way Lou’s eyes followed the movements. When she had finished, Debbie slipped her lubed fingers between Lou’s legs, teasing over her once before thrusting two fingers inside her. Lou arched her back, grinding against Debbie’s palm. “God, you’re so wet,” Debbie marveled.

Lou’s eyelids fluttered. “Fuck me, Debs,” she rasped, voice even deeper than usual. Debbie grinned and withdrew her fingers. Lou whimpered, eyes flying open to watch as Debbie guided the head of the dildo to her entrance. She pressed forward an inch, trying to stay in control even as the quivering of Lou’s muscles traveled down the length of the toy into Debbie herself.

“Fuck,” she whispered, hips tensed against the urge to bury herself inside her all at once. She positioned herself carefully over Lou, settling her weight on one hand as the other traced circles on Lou’s inner thigh, urging her to open wider. Lou seemed to take the hint, and she tugged her knees back.

“I’ve never done this before,” Lou muttered. Debbie met her gaze and brought a hand to Lou’s cheek.

“I’ll go slow,” Debbie assured her.

“I know.” Lou nodded then gasped as Debbie pressed forward another inch. “You feel good.”

Debbie kissed her briefly, softly. “You too,” she murmured. She rolled her hips a little, felt Lou relax beneath her, and then pushed forward again.

Somewhat to her surprise, Lou wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her deeper, heels digging into Debbie’s ass. Debbie moaned, head falling forward to rock against Lou’s forehead. With more effort than she cared to admit, Debbie stilled her hips and allowed Lou to take control. It was agonizingly slow at first. Lou let go of her own legs to bring her hands to Debbie’s hips, moving her forward gradually until the entire toy was buried inside her. She held her there for a moment that stretched, eyes closed as Debbie planted kisses across her face.

“You take it so well, baby,” Debbie murmured. “Look at you.”

Lou smiled, eyes closed but still crinkling at the corners. Debbie moved her free hand and freed Lou’s right breast from her bra. She kneaded the flesh, the sides of her fingers squeezing Lou’s nipple. Lou’s lips parted as she gasped, and her heels loosened on Debbie’s ass. Debbie pulled out of her a little and then thrust forward, clenching herself around the bulb inside her. Lou encouraged her, pushing and pulling at Debbie’s hips until they established a rhythm. Each time Lou bottomed out on the toy, the shorter end rubbed Debbie just right, and it didn’t take long for her to be panting and straining against her. Lou kept her close, rocking Debbie’s hips back and forth in short, deep thrusts. A coil of warmth bloomed in Debbie’s abdomen, reaching out, seemingly, to something inside Lou. She sank lower against Lou’s chest, hands curling under her head, mouthing heady gasps against her neck.

Lou’s release came from nowhere. She cried out suddenly on a firm thrust and held Debbie in place as she trembled under her. Debbie shifted to kiss her through it, driven more than a little wild by the pulse of Lou clenching and unclenching on the silicone inside her, but patient all the same. After a minute, Lou sighed and opened her eyes. She brought her hands to Debbie’s face and brushed her hair back with trembling fingers.

“Keep going,” she whispered.

“You sure?” Debbie asked in a strained voice.

“ _Yes_ , God, want you to come like this, come inside me.”

Debbie kissed her again and then began to move her hips, driving them more forcefully into Lou’s. Lou was warm and pliant beneath her, and the toy slid easily through her wetness, which had only increased in the wake of her orgasm. At that thought, Debbie’s thighs trembled as she pressed against Lou, and she tipped herself over the edge. Her whimpers and pants were muffled in Lou’s neck as she twitched through the aftershocks, sparks running down her thighs and up her ribs. At last she relaxed and peeled her chest from Lou’s to meet her gaze.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Debbie whispered.

Lou laughed softly and pulled Debbie back onto her chest. “How many questions do I have left?” Lou asked teasingly.

“Eleven,” Debbie answered at once.

“Well, then,” Lou murmured, running her hands over Debbie’s back. “What do you think about moving to the bedroom and switching places?”

Debbie felt goosebumps erupt on her back at the thought of sliding the bulb end out of herself, only to slip it into Lou. “Anything you want,” Debbie murmured, trying not to lay all her cards on the table at once and show Lou just how aroused the idea made her. “It’s your birthday.”

“Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the toy I had in mind for this: https://www.smittenkittenonline.com/products/fuze-tango-double-dildo 
> 
> **
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
